All The Earth
by TechnicolorNina
Summary: Crow said they tried to get in touch. Onesided reverseshipping. Oneshot.


**Title**: All The Earth  
**Author**: Nina/**TechnicolorNina**  
**Fandom**: Yu-Gi-Oh!: 5Ds  
**Pairing/Characters**: Crow/Kiryu onesided if you squint at it.  
**Word Count**: 620  
**Spoilers:** Up through Episode 56.  
**Story Rating**: PG-13/T  
**Story Summary**: Crow said they tried to get in touch.  
**Notes**: Crow's letter is exactly one page long in Bradley Hand ITC 13-point font, single-spaced, with double-spaces between words (in other words, I tried to make it as much like the size of real handwriting as possible). Also: all misspellings are Crow's, and are deliberate (as is the horribly stilted grammar). Yes, he can read and write, but logic says if you taught yourself, you're not exactly up there with Oscar Wilde.  
**Feedback**: There may be something out there that's better than a review containing concrit, but if there is, I haven't found it yet. So if you have two minutes and you wouldn't mind? Please? Arigatou. (And concrit is cool. Flames are not.)  
**Special Thanks/Dedications**: This began life as part of a meme on LiveJournal and is therefore this expanded and rewritten form is dedicated to its original requester, **Shia.**

* * *

_If death meant just leaving the stage long enough to change costume and come back as a new character . . . would you slow down? Or speed up? -- _Chuck Palahniuk, American journalist

_A man can die but once: we owe God a death._ -- William Shakespeare

_And behold this day I am going the way of all the earth._ -- Joshua, Biblical prophet, the Book of Joshua

* * *

Kiryu.

I've been staring at this paper for the last 20 minutes trying to figure out what to say that won't sound totally fucked-up or cheesy. They said they don't normmally let mail in at all but I promised to make it one page and not "sneak in information" whatever I'm supposed to know to sneak in.

Yuusei's been staying with Martha after you were arrested. He was totally fucked in the head for awhile because they wouldn't let him apeal your arrest. We're still trying but it's really hard when they won't even tell us your fucking case number. If they let you have an apeal Martha said you can stay with her as a handy man or something if they ask you where you plan to go. I was going to ask him if you two were

[a line is struck out]

I don't think it matters for ether of us anymore if we can't get you out so try to write back and tell us where we are sending this stuff okay?

I'm staying with a guy named Robert Pearson. He saved my ass when I was taking care of a couple kids and we're living with him now. He said he can't hire me because of my marker but he is feeding me for work so more then most people will do. It isn't great but could be worse. The kids are raising hell like always but they're eating good. Yori says that he misses you and if I see you that I should say so. This isn't seeing you but I guess its close enough for what he wanted.

Jack is being fucking antesocial like always. He needs to get laid it would solve a lot of his problems. But he'll never admit it because he likes having an excuse to be a numfuck. He won't talk to me because he says its my fault they took you when Yuusei tried to say it was him because I should of shut the hell up. But I guess he isn't talking to Yuusei ether or any body so maybe he's just being a fuck like always.

It'd be a lot better if you were here.

I miss you way more then I think I should sometimes.

[a line is heavily scribbled out]  
Crow.

Haramoto Shoji, Officer #AG-164-88, leaned back in his chair and puffed at a cigarette, staring in a slightly contemplative way, looking down at the somewhat large and widely-spaced print on the page. He had to hand it to the kid, Satellite scum or no—a lot of the punks his age walking the Satellite streets couldn't read and didn't give a damn. The handwriting was juvenile and the grammar elementary at best, the entire thing riddled with misspellings, but the boy with the too-big gray eyes in the too-thin face could at least put words on paper, even if it took him forty minutes to write a single page that would, in a more educated hand, not have filled even half the paper.

He looked at the file on his desk—the name, the dates, the notations, the notations perhaps most of all. Then he pulled out a rubber stamp with three words and three lines on it. Stamped it at the bottom of the paper. Filled in the lines.

OFFICER: #AG-164-88

STATUS: REJECTED DO NOT DELIVER  
REASON: REFERENCE TO KNOWN INSURGENTS

He put the steno page in the file of one Kiryu Kyosuke. Age, 18; height, 173 centimetres; weight, 58 kilograms. According to the file, he'd long since stopped eating.

"What the hell," Officer #AG-164-88 said to the empty air. "He'll be dead in a week anyway. What difference does it make?"


End file.
